After Hours
by afaithfulwriter890
Summary: Springtrap and Golden Freddy, formerly known as Fredbear, were around long before Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were ever thought of. This is the heart-wrenching tale of their friendship and how one vicious human turned their entire world upside down.


_After Hours - Part 1_

* * *

 **Hey guys, Skye here. So this is a thing. Um, I was watching Markiplier play Five Nights at Fuckboy's 3 and . . . This just kind of happened. I also found out that I ship Springtrap and Golden Freddy so hard.**

 **So I don't know where this will go. I don't even know if there will be a part two. I think there might be, but I'm not really sure yet. Tell me what you think and if you think I should expand on the idea. If I do expand, the story will go on to explain my theory on the death of the first child.**

 **I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, or Five Nights at Fuckboy's.**

* * *

The screams of the children echoed throughout the small diner. Little boys and girls jumped up and down for joy, clapping their hands and cheering for their two favorite icons: Fredbear and Springtrap. Of course, Fredbear was more popular; he was the one who was created to fit the name of the restaurant, Fredbear's Diner. His jerky, animatronic movements that showed the age and low budget of the Fedbear and Springtrap did nothing to deter the children. They loved them, despite everything. Their parents sat in booths or at the bar, eating their dinners and or talking to one another. They completely ignored their children that were currently being entertained by two mechanical mascots.

"Hey, kids, do you want to hear another song?" Fredbear asked, raising the microphone toward his unmoving mouth.

They cheered in response.

"Okay, Springtrap!" Fredbear said, turning to look at his companion. "What should we sing for the little kiddies?"

Springtrap's mouth fell open and he looked into the crowd of children. "I don't know, Fredbear. Do you think there is a birthday boy or girl out there?"

"ME!" one of the children screamed. It was a little boy. He raised both hands in the air and began to jump.

"Well then, why don't we sing happy birthday for them?" Springtrap asked, turning to look at the golden-furred bear beside him.

"That sounds like a plan, Springtrap!" Fredbear answered. Springtrap moved his arms to look like he was strumming the fake, plastic guitar he held in his hands while Fredbear sang the simple tune to the ecstatic child. When the song was over, Fredbear and Springtrap looked at each other and laughed, happy to have made the kids happy.

It was then that Fred, the owner of Fredbear's Diner came up onto the stage. He thanked the children and the parents for deciding to have their party at Fredbear's Diner. He wished the lucky child a happy birthday, and wished everyone a safe night and drive home. The restaurant would be closing soon. The kids whined in protest only to be shushed by their exhausted parents that were ready to leave.

As the families filed out of the restaurant and the waiters and waitresses began to clean off the tables, Fredbear and Springtrap remained on stage, lifeless. Their eye occasionally wandered as they looked around the restaurant, carefully observing everyone there. Once the place had been thoroughly cleaned, the help began to depart. Then, it was just Fred and his animatronics. Fred approached the two robots and climbed on stage. He looked them over, unzipped their suits and peaked at the wiring and the parts to make sure that all was functioning correctly.

Fred sighed when he opened up Springtrap. "Damn parts keep coming loose. They need oiled . . . Hell, they need more than oiled. They need replaced. That's too much money to waste on this one. The kiddies like Fredbear more anyway." He zipped up Springtrap's suit and hopped off the stage. "I guess when that one stops workin', we'll just have to get rid of it and keep Fredbear. Can't afford to keep them both workin'," he said to himself as he walked toward the door. He shut off the lights, went outside onto the street, and shut the door behind him.

The two animatronics stood on the stage in silence. The now vacant restaurant looked almost ghostly will all the lights off. Springtrap's and Fredbear's glowing eyes were the only source of light. For nearly an hour, both bear and rabbit stood in silence. And then, Springtrap's voice box began to emit a soft noise that sounded almost like crying.

Fredbear's head awkwardly turned to look at his colleague-at his friend. "Springtrap. What's the matter with you?"

"Didn't you hear him?" Springtrap queried. "He is going to shut me off. They are going to get rid of me!"

"When you stop working," Fredbear pointed out. "Just keep working, then. Problem solved-it's an easy solution, Springtrap. Why does it bother you?"

"Because I _will_ stop working eventually!" Springtrap declared forlornly. "It is the wiring and the parts. It will go bad. It will go back in both of us, but they will fix you because you are loved and I am not."

Fredbear shook his robotic head slowly. "You _are_ cared for Springtrap. The children do love you. They would miss you if you leave."

"I do not want to leave. I do not want to go anywhere, but they are going to destroy me. They are going to throw me out to where they throw the uneaten food. That, or I shall be made into something else. Fredbear, I do not want to go!" Springtrap said, hanging his head.

His companion sighed and gently raised his arm and rested it on the rabbit's shoulder. "You will go nowhere, Springtrap. Not without me. If they get rid of you, then I shall stop working as well."

Springtrap shook his head. "They will replace your parts. You are more important, Fredbear. And I do not want you to give this up for me. I want you to continue to make the children happy. I want you to do what we were created to do, even when I am gone."

"Springtrap, no."

"Yes, Fredbear. Please do that. For me."

There was a sigh, and Fredbear removed his paw from Springtrap's shoulder. He looked back out into the restaurant and nodded his head once. "Very well. I shall do as you ask." They eyes of the golden bear then when dark as his system shut down for the evening.

Springtrap, now alone, looked around the empty establishment. He wished that he could be in the little diner for the rest of his existence. In a way, he would be. He would remain there until he ceased to function. Even though he didn't know what would happen when they permanently shut him down, he was content for the moment. He hated the idea of leaving the kids-leaving Fredbear. But the more he thought about it, he began to accept it as an inevitability. It would happen whether he liked it or not, so he needed to make the most of it. With a small sigh, he readied his servers to shut down. As long as he was on this stage, he would do all he could to make those children laugh and smile. That was the only thing worth existing for.

With this resolution in mind, Springtrap shut down.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought! If you wanna stay tuned for the next part, remember to follow and favorite!


End file.
